


Ryos

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Sting learns Rogue’s real name... Ryos





	Ryos

Sting didn't know how they got on the topic of names, maybe it had something to do with Yukino and her extensive knowledge of Roman mythology, or maybe it was the amount of bee puns Sting made on a daily basis. To be honest, it was a toss up.

Yukino’s current position was very romantic, her head in Minerva's lap, and her delicate fingers tangled in the lady's dark hair. "Your name is so pretty and meaningful, Minerva." She sighed wistfully, circling a shiny black lock around her finger. "I wish mine was like that." 

"What do you mean?" Minerva's brows knit together; she never liked it when Yukino talked bad about herself, even though she was just as guilty when it came to self hate. All of them were. "Your name is very pretty, Yukino."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one named after a Roman Goddess."

"Believe me, my father did not name me that out of love. Minerva is a war Goddess. It's basically him calling me his weapon." She grounded out through her teeth, fists clenched at her side as if she could fight of the memories with a strong right hook. 

"But she's also the Goddess of wisdom." Yukino sat up in her lap, so that she could face her girlfriend. "And medicine, and art. Minerva was diverse, and so are you." She stroked Minerva's face. "You are not a weapon, you're a guardian. You protect Sabertooth, *your territory."* Yukino finished with a quirky smile, and Minerva rolled her eyes at the play on words. 

"And my name is Sting." Sting laughed, his hands on his hips. "Like a bee! Haha!" 

The women turned around to glare at him. They probably had forgotten they had an audience, and they didn't look very happy about the reminder. 

Sting winced, rubbing his sweating neck and taking a healthy step back. It was good to get some distance. "I ruined the moment didn't I?"

"Yeah... kinda." Yukino admitted with a grimace, too polite to chastise him for it. 

Minerva, however, had no such qualms. Her olive colored eyes glared daggers at him, Sting swore he could feel them pressing into his throat. "While we're on the topic, who names their child Sting?" 

She turned to look at the other half of the twin dragons, who had been so silent he'd practically faded into the background. It was a habit Sting had been trying to get him to break, saying it made him antisocial. Rogue wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea. "And who names their child Rogue?"

Sting tilted his head to the side, lip jutted out. "Dragons, *duh."*

"Rogue isn't my real name."

"What?" Sting whirled around, jaw on the floor as he ogled Rogue- or not Rogue. Sting often ogled his boyfriend, the main place being Sabertooth's pool and the training room. This time his reason for staring was completely different. "Rogue isn't your real name?"

Sting felt like he’d been smacked across the face, then gut punched, nausea roiling in his stomach. Rogue had a secret, and Sting didn’t know it, Rogue hadn’t trusted him to know it. 

"I mean it wasn't the name I was born with." Rogue quickly revised his statement, palms up in a placating gesture, hoping to calm Sting so he wouldn’t freak out. It probably wasn't going to work. "My old name started with a R too, so the whole initials thing worked out." He shrugged his shoulders, ruby red eyes pinned on the wood floor. "Rogue is my new name, and I like it better, so that's what I go by."

"But what was your old name?" Sting asked, taking Rogue's hands and staring up at him with big blue eyes. Maybe he was making a mountain out of a molehill, but it felt like something important he should know. He was Rogue’s boyfriend after all.

Rogue immediately looked uncomfortable, and shifted away. He had this thing about personal space, especially in public. "Like I'm telling you." 

"No fair!" Sting jabbed at his sides, and Rogue turned into shadow, easily dodging the onslaught of finger pokes. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
He might be playing it off as childish curiosity, but the selfish part of who Sting was needed to know. 

"Why would I tell you? I just said I like Rogue better."

"I'll still call you Rogue, but not knowing will *kill me."* Sting moaned, dragging his hands down his face, like the man in the famous painting *'The Scream'.*

Rogue snorted. "I doubt that."

*"Kill me!"*

"Sting leave poor Rogue alone." Yukino fussed, like the mother hen she was. "He can keep his silence if he wants to. I'm sure there's a reason behind the name change, and you shouldn't push. You're a nosy rosy." 

"Yeah Sting, don't be a *nosy rosy*." Rogue repeated the phrase with a smirk, more confident with his back up from Yukino. He then leaned down to *boop* Sting's nose.

"I'm curious!" Sting protested, batting Rogue's hand away. "Please tell me Rogue. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Sting took Rogue's hands in his and got down on one knee, going from hand smacking to puppy eyes and proposal stances in two seconds. Sabertooth's Guild Master certainly had a flare for dramatic twists. 

"Well when you put it that way..." Rogue pretended to be persuaded for a second, then dropped the act, his face washing clean of any emotion. *"No."*

Sting's face fell, the spitting image of a kicked puppy, with his wobbly lips and misty eyes.

"Fine." Rogue huffed, pulling his hands out of Sting's and crossing them over his chest. "You can try and guess my name, and I'll tell you if it's correct or not."

Sting beamed, leaping to his feet and exclaiming; "Hallelujah!" He threw his arms around Rogue's neck, and smacked a fat sloppy kiss onto his cheek.

Rogue's nose crinkled with disgust and he shoved Sting off, wiping at his cheek with his sleeve. *"Eughh."*

"Okay so it starts with an R..." Sting thought for a moment, then said the first name that came to mind. "Uh what about Ray?"

"Nope." 

"Ramsey?"

"Uh-uh."

"Robin!"

"Not even close." Rogue shook his head, as if in pity. "You're never gonna guess it."

"Ryan, Rick-"

"No."

"-Ravioli."

"What the fuck, Sting? *Ravioli?"* Rogue asked, unimpressed with how fast Sting's guessing skills had deteriorated. 

"I may be starting to get hungry." Sting admitted with a sheepish smile, the kind that didn't show any teeth. Rogue complained all the time about how Sting's full smile was blinding, saying his stark white teeth hurt his eyes. "Let me live." 

"Then let's go get a bite to eat." Rogue grabbed his coat from rack, and handed Sting his feather boa. "I need to get outta here for a while."

Rogue could only stand crowded places for so long, his heightened dragon senses made it even worse. Lights were brighter, smells were stronger, and sounds were louder. Anxiety and dragon senses were not a good mix. Also Rogue was an antisocial emo dad. 

“I'm gonna keep on guessing, you tell me if I'm right." He had resolve, if nothing else. 

Yukino and Minerva waved them farewell from their spot on the leather couch, limbs tangled together as they chatted quietly, almost nose to nose, it was like they were in their own little world. 

As soon as the Guild Hall doors clanked shut behind them Sting hit Rogue with names, rapid fire. "Robert, Russel, Reese, Ross, Rachel-"

"No, no, no, no, and no." 

"Dammit." Sting exclaimed, slapping his thigh like an old man. Rogue raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn't comment, far to used to Sting's tendencies. 

That evening Sting proceeded to blurt out every R name he could think off. While they were buying food, while they were eating their food, while they were walking home, even when they were in bed, but none of them were correct.

"Why is this so hard!" Sting groaned, rocking back into the bed frame, a fuzzy pillow clutched tight to his chest. 

Rogue chuckled. "Told ya you'd never guess it."

"I now understand Rumplestiltskin's pain." Sting huffed, burying his chin further into the pillow so Rogue couldn't see his pout. 

Then Sting gasped, jolting up like he'd been shocked. He stared at Rogue with wide eyes. "Is your name Rumplestiltskin?" 

"Yes my name is Rumplestiltskin." Rogue drawled, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "You've caught me."

"There's no need to be hurtful." Sting grumbled, turning over so that he was facing away from Rogue.

"And Rumplestiltskin didn't have to guess his own name. People had to guess *his* name." Rogue corrected. He was like an academics teacher. It was kind of hot

Sting rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. "Whatever."

"Do you admit defeat? Do you surrender?" Rogue asked, his fingers running down Sting's arm like a spider and making him shiver. 

"Hmph." Was all Sting said, not a yes or a no. He pulled the covers tighter around himself, acting just like the cover hog he was.

Rogue sighed heavily. "Is this really that upsetting to you?" 

"Yes." Sting huffed. "No- I don't know." Sting tried to shrug and failed, the movement restricted by the blanket burrito he'd wrapped himself in. "I know it shouldn't be that big of a deal..."

"But?" Rogue prompted, perfectly guessing the doubt that swirled in Sting's mind. They'd been together so long they knew what the other would do as soon as they thought it. Years of studying each other's body language and habits trained them with that instinct.

"It feels like a secret. We know everything about each other, have since we were kids."

Rogue's eyes softened at that, and his throat bobbled. The memories washing over him like they washed over his counterpart. 

"So when I suddenly found out there was this thing I never knew about you... it caught me off guard." Sting confessed, staring down at his hands. His nails were chipped from the fight he'd gotten into in the forest while chasing some bandits. He'd missed one of the goons' head and sank his claws into the tree bark, and gotten stuck. Sting had ended up having to rip his hand out. 

"At first I was shocked, then confused, and then hurt." He turned to look at Rogue, sapphire eyes somehow vulnerable and accusing at the same time. "Could you not trust me?"

"No! Sting that's not-" His speech was abruptly cut off as his jaw clenched, making the fine lines of his cheekbones stand out. Rogue shuddered as he forced himself to relax, his face falling and shoulders slumping. "That's not what this is."

"Then what is it?" Sting demanded, voice hard as steel, face shiny and wet. His gut twisted as he realized he was crying. Fat globs rolled down his cheeks as he cried like a baby. 

"Sting." Rogue's throat closed up, tongue turning thick and leaden inside his mouth. "I-"

Sting turned away from Rogue. "Don't bother. It shouldn't be a big deal and I'm a stupid, selfish, cry baby for making a mountain out of a mole hill and-"

"Ryos." 

Sting blinked at the interruption, his building spiral sputtering out like an old engine. 

A single tear rolled down Rogue's cheek. "My real name is Ryos." 

"Why- why are you crying?" Sting asked, a bubble of laughter catching in his swollen throat. "I was supposed to be the only one crying." 

Sting was the emotional one and Rogue the rational. Sting was expressive while Rogue was closed off. Sting was the cry baby and Rogue was... also a cry baby? It didn't make any sense to Sting. How could Rogue be as weak as him? Was it true what Jiemma had said about the twin dragons? That they were weak and undeserving of the Sabertooth crest. 

"I'm crying because you're crying. Asshole." Rogue- or Ryos grumbled. "And because I fucking hate my old name."

*Old name.* Not real name. The word choice further evidence of his inability to acknowledge the name he'd been given at birth. 

"Ryos was weak! Ryos was alone! Ryos had to kill his sick dad even though he was going to die anyways!" He screamed, spit and tears flying in the air. 

Sting recoiled, the words hitting him like a physical blow. *Weak, alone, and worst of all the reminder of his own dead dad, Weisslogia. 

"I decided to change my name when I met you. Because you told me things could get better." Rogue chuckled to himself, a deep rumbling sound that electrified up the air. "I didn't believe things could get better for the sad kid that I was... so I created a new identity. I was already a rogue. I might as well make it my name." 

"Rouge... Ryos." Sting corrected himself and Rogue flinched away, hands flying up to cover his face, as if a flashlight had been shined in his eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"Babe." Sting said.

Rogue slowly looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You told me not to call you by your name." 

Rogue let out a puff of air through his nostrils, combing a hand through his sheath of coarse hair. "You're unbelievable." 

"I'll call you whichever name you want, or I can call you babe forever-"

"Definitely not." Rogue cut him off with a glare and Sting grinned, falling back into their usual pace: Sting saying something stupid, Rogue glaring, Sting finding pleasure from that glare. Round and round the carousel went. 

"What about honey? Or sugar? Or daddy- HMMHH!!" Sting's face was then smothered with a pillow, and his ears blessed with wonderful sounds as Rogue laughed and laughed. Nothing brought one greater joy than trying to suffocate a significant other! 

They wrestled around for a while before they were out of breath and coughing up pillow feathers. 

"Real mature." Sting panted, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "Trying to suffocate me just because I suggested calling you da-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Rogue growled the warning and Sting laughed.

"Okay okay I won't." He laughed again, "but I still think it's funny." 

Rogue snorted. "I know you do." 

Sting winked at him and Rogue laughed. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, staring up at the ceiling and occasionally stealing glances at the other. 

For the first time in his life, Rogue was the one to break the silence. "Sting?"

"Yeah?" Sting lolled his head to the side so he could look at Rouge, the shadow dragon slayer was still staring up at the ceiling. 

"Keep on calling me Rogue, okay?"

Sting linked their pinkies together, grinning from ear to ear. "Sure thing, babe." Then that grin wavered. "So does this mean I can never call you Ryos?"

Rogue shivered, as if the old name was a ghost come back to haunt him. "I guess... every once and awhile, I wouldn't mind if you- you called me..." he shuddered again. "Ryos."

"Really?" Sting exclaimed, his mouth and eyes joyful and wide. Rogue trusted him after all.

"But only in private, got it?" 

"Okay, *Ryos~"*

Rogue glared at him and Sting couldn't help but giggle. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth but there was no hiding the pure delight spreading over the rest of his features. 

Rogue groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

"Probably." Sting giggled.

Rogue sighed. He should've been expecting that. 

Despite his previous protests, the next morning when Sting woke Rogue, he'd used the name: Ryos... and maybe it wasn't so bad to have that name be in the same sentence as a good morning greeting.


End file.
